Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for producing a vehicle body assembly made up of a vertical assembly formed by overlapping, and joining a lower assembly and an upper assembly together.
Description of the Related Art:
For example, a floor component of a vehicle body is a vertical assembly formed by overlapping a lower assembly and an upper assembly together. The lower assembly includes two or more component parts, and likewise, the upper assembly includes two or more component parts. The lower assembly and the upper assembly are welded together by a welding device.
International Publication No. WO 2015/156354 discloses a vehicle body assembling apparatus for obtaining a floor component from a lower assembly and an upper assembly. The vehicle body assembling apparatus includes a lower jig provided upright on a floor of a work station for positioning the lower assembly, and an upper jig for overlapping the upper assembly with the lower assembly. The upper jig is coupled to a robot arm. The robot arm is operated for allowing the upper jig to move the upper assembly.